Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal
by el marti
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si shining armor uviera cosechado una fruta cuando chrisalys estaba suplantando a cadance y luego el tenga que asese cargo? ¿que aventuras le esperaran al unicornio ahora?
1. Una sorpresa para Shining armor

Una sorpresa para Shining armor.

Todo le sonriera a Shining, está casado con la mismísima princesa del amor, tiene una bellísima hija de 2 meses de edad, y fue nombrado gobernante de todo un imperio. Todo parece un sueño para él, vive en el paraíso.

En las afueras del imperio de cristal, una changeling escoltada por una docena de sus guardias y una pequeña canasta entraba en la ciudad. Los guardias de la entrada la detuvieron, pues sabían que no debían dejar pasar a Changeling.

Guardia 1:- ¡ALTO! ¡LOS CHANGELINGS TIENEN PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A EQUESTRIA!

La más alta de todos se presenta - ¡YO SOY CHRISALIS! ¡REINA DE LOS CHANGELINGS! ¡DEMANDO AUDIENCIA CON EL PRINCIPE SHINING ARMOR! ¡AHORA! – Ella toma aire y se tranquiliza – Bien, solo quiero hablar con él de forma pacífica.

Guardia 1:- ¿Motivo?

Chrisalis:- Es algo personal, no tiene nada que ver con política.

Guardia 2:- Ve y dele al príncipe y a la princesa yo me quedo vigilándolos.

El guardia 1 fue a corriendo al palacio.

En el palacio.

Shining y Cadance estaban en la habitación de su hija Skyla jugando con ella.

Shining armor la toma en brazos y le hace cosquillas – Vamos mi pequeña, di papa.

Cadance:- (riendo) Shining solo tiene dos meses, hablara cuando llegue a los 9 o capas un poco más.

Shining armor:- Es que estoy ansioso por escuchar su angelical voz, seguro que es tan hermosa como la de su madre.

Cadance se sonroja, pero el momento familiar es interrumpido por un guardia que entra en la habitación muy agitado.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡No puede entrar en la habitación de mi hija así como así! – dijo indignado por la entrada del guardia.

Guardia:- Mil perdones pero la reina de los Changelings demanda audiencia con vos – al escuchar "reina de los changelings" Shining armor y Cadance se miraron confundidos ¿Por qué chrisalis querrá verlo?

Dejaron a Skyla en su cuna y le pidieron al guardia que la vigilara mientras hablaban con Chrisalis.

Cadance y Shining estaban en la sala del trono esperando a la reina. Cadance estaba sentada en su trono y Shining estaba parado a su lado.

Cadance:- ¿Qué crees que quiera?

Shining armor:- Ni idea.

Cadance:- Querrá hacer las paces.

Shining armor:- Eso lo dudo – Shining se notaba preocupado.

Cadance:- ¿Estas bien?

Shining se puso rojo e inmensamente nervioso - ¡Sí! ¡Si tranquila!

Cadance:- No habías estado tan nervioso desde que mi tía Celestia nos nombró gobernantes del imperio.

Shining armor nunca fue bueno mintiéndole a su esposa, y tampoco le gustaba – Te juro que todo está bien, es solo que me siento incómodo con esa visita, ya sabes con tolo que paso con ella.

Cadance:- No te preocupes.

Chrisalis entra en la sala – Valla, valla, cuantos tiempos amigos.

Cadance y Shining la miran con desprecio.

Chrisalis:- No me miren así – nota que Shining está parado al lado del trono de Cadance – Veo que Shining se convirtió en todo un perro faldero que obedece a su ama – dijo irritando a Shining armor.

Cadance salta a defender a su esposo -¡EL NO ES NINGUN PERRO FALDERO! ¡Y YO NO SOY SU AMA! – Dijo enojada - ¡Explica tu visita! ¡Tú indecible visita!

Chrisalis:- Guau creí que el príncipe debía defender el honor de la princesa, no al revés.

Shining quería hablar pero Cadance hablaba primero.

Cadance:- Yo lo defiendo si quiero, porque lo amor y el aria lo mismo.

Chrisalis:- Amor, sigo creyendo que es un sentimiento que se ve mejor al plato, peor iré al grano, necesito hablar con Shining armor, a solas.

Shining armor:- Lo que quieras decir puedes decirlo en frente de mi esposa.

Chrisalis:- ¿seguro?

Shining armor:- Si, no tengo nada que ocultarle – de repente un recuerdo salta a su mente y pensó – ¡_MIERDA, YO MISMO ME METI EN LA TRANPA! ¡QUE BOLUDO QUE SOY!_

Cadance:- Explica tu visita – Shining se ponía nervioso.

Chrisalis:- Ok, Shining ¿recuerda cuando me ice pasar por Cadance? 

Shining armor traga saliva – Si – dijo nervioso.

Chrisalis:- ¿Y recuerdas que la noche previa a la boda tu querías divertirte?

Cadance abrió los ojos como platos - ¡¿TU?! – dijo poniendo una cara de rabia contra su esposo.

Shining armor:- En mi defensa, estaba hechizado.

Cadance:- Eso sí pero ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIGISTE NADA?!

Shining armor:- Porque no me gustan las malas noticias – dijo muy nervioso.

Chrisalis:- Entonces no debería decirte eso pero, ¡QUE MAS DA! ¡VEROLOS ASI ES MUY DIVERTIDO! ¡ME DEJASTE EMBARAZADA!

Shining quedo con una expresión de WTF.

Shining armor:- Pero si los changelings nacen en crisálidas.

Chrisalis:- Digamos que la reina de mi especie tiene ambas formas de reproducciones, por crisálidas o como yo le digo "la forma aburrida" y la forma sexual, la que llamo "la forma divertida" – Shining estaba a punto de desmayarse y Cadance estaba por ahorcarlo, chrisalis no pudo evitar mencionar – y déjame decirte que era terrible en la cama, deberías tomar lecciones. Pero en fin el motivo de mi placentera visita es que ¡NO PIENSO HACERME CARGO DE ESTA HIBRIDA!

Shining armor:- ¿Hibrida?

Chrisalis:- Ella es mitad poni mitad changeling y como tú eres el padre, es tu problema – le entrega la canasta que traía donde Shining ve a una alicornio color blanca con cuerdo y alas de changeling pero cuerpo de poni normal.

Shining armor:- ¡Espera! ¡No puede ser mía! Esta niña tiene como 3 meses y tu suplantaste a Cadance hace como 2 años.

Chrisalis:- Es fácil de explicar, los changelings engendrados por el método divertido deben permanecer como 2 años o algo así dentro del vientre, no exactamente ni me importa, solo quiero desasirme de ella. En fin creí que te gustaría, ahora eres padre.

Cadance lo mira con desprecio – Si, padre de dos.

Chrisalis:- Oh cierto lo olvide, bueno felicidades por su hija y adiós –desapareció en una cortina de fuego verde dejando a Shining con una hija sin reconocer y una esposa más enojada que un nazi en un barrio judío.

Shining armor traga saliva – Cadance, te lo puedo condensar.

Cadance:- Primero dos cosas.

Shining armor:- Lo que ordenes amor mío – dijo tratando de calmar a su esposa.

Cadance:- Primero y principal, compórtate como un semental y hasta cargo de esta niña, mañana hablaras a la prensa y confesaras tu pequeño descuido, ¿entendido? – dijo señalándola.

Shining armor:- SI

Cadance:- Y otra cosa.

Shining armor traga saliva – ¿Si?

Cadance se pone triste -¿a quién disfrutaste más? ¿A ella o a mí?

Shining armor:- ¿Qué?

Cadance:- Es una pregunta simple y te ordeno que me contestes.

Shining armor:- ¡A TI POR SUPUESTO! ¡UNA COSA ES EL SEXO Y OTRA ES LE SEXO CON AMOR! – se calma – cuando tuve relaciones con ella, estaba disfrazada y yo bajo un hechizo pero algo me diecia que esa no podías ser tú, pero al a vez algo no me dejaba razonar.

Cadance:- Ella manipulando tu mente, seguro que quiso aprovechar para darse algo de placer, digo si yo tuviera la oportunidad con semejante semental también lo aria, y la tengo.

Shining armor:- Pero ella dijo que yo no era muy

Cadance:- Lo hizo para molestar – miro a la niña – bueno creo que debemos darle una habitación por hoy y mañana la reconocerás ¿bien?

Shining armor:- Bien pero ¿Por qué no dejarla dormir con Skyla?

Cadance:- ¡NI DE CHISTE! ¡ES MITAD CHANGELING!

Shining armor:- Pero solo es una bebe.

Cadance se ríe – Lo sé, es que quería ver si la veías como una hija o solo como un accidente.

Shining armor:- ¿En tenses la adoptamos?

Cadance:- No, yo la adopto, tu eres el padre biológico, es tu responsabilidad.

Shining armor:- Bueno tienes razón, pero necesita un nombre.

Cadance:- Elige tú, después de todo, yo elegí el nombre de Skyla, es tu turno y además ella técnicamente no es mi hija hasta que firme los papeles que lo comprueben.

Shining armor:- Supongo que si – toma a su "hija" entre sus pesuñas y piensa – tu nombre Sara…..Sunlight

Cadance:- Lindo nombre pero ¿Por qué lo elegiste?

Shining armor:- Porque sus ojos brillan como los del sol.


	2. Pobre shining

Pobre shining

Como era de esperarse la "pequeña" noticia de la hija mitad changeling del príncipe de cristal no tardó en llegar a toda Equestria.

Ponyville.

La princesa Twilight sparkle estaba en el spa con sus amigas, de repente llega Spike todo ajitado.

Spike:- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT!

Twilight:- Spike ¿Qué te pasa?

Spike:- ¡LEE! – Dijo dándole un periódico.

Las 6 menes leyeron el titular y todas, en especial Twilight, se quedaron boquiabiertas.

¡SHINING ARMOR TIENE UNA HIJA MITAD CHANGELING!

Hoy el príncipe Shining armor declaro ante la prensa aver tenido relaciones sexuales con la reina changeling cuando esta estaba suplantando a la princesa Mi amore cadenza y esas relaciones dieron por resultado a una hija a la cual el príncipe reconoció y el junto a su esposa declararon que la criarían.

Tan solo con eso era suficiente para que Twilight estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Applejack:- Twilight sé que es grave pero…

Twilight:- ¡¿Qué es grave?! ¡MI HERMANO SE ACOSTO CON UN INSECTO!

Rarity:- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al imperio de cristal y aclaramos las cosas?

Twilight:- Bien, así podre decirle lo que pienso – dijo mientras le salía humo por las orejas y la nariz.

Canterlot.

Las princesas Luna y Celestia estaban desayunando tranquilas, cuando un guardia con un periódico entro a todo galope.

Guardia:- ¡PRINCESA! ¡NOTICIAS DEL IMPERIO!

Celestia:- ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Cadance está bien?!

Guardia:- Creo que deveria preocuparse más por el príncipe Shining armor – le entrego el periódico y lo leyó. Al leerlo abrió los ojos como platos y posteriormente Luna quiso leerlo.

Luna:- ¡¿Qué?! Maldito sin vergüenza – dijo entre dientes.

Imperio de cristal.

Cadance estaba sentada en su trono y Shining armor parado a su lado.

Cadance:- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen al escuchar sobre Sunlight?

Shining armor:- Espero que de forma no muy violenta.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y dejaron ver a unas furiosas Celestia y Luna.

Shining trago saliva – Princesas puedo explicar…. – no termino de hablar, pues cuando se dio cuanta tenia a Celestia y a Luna ahorcándolo.

Celestia:- ¡Desgraciado sin vergüenza!

Luna:- ¡Con que metiéndole los cuernos a nuestra sobrina!

Cadance quiso intervenir pero justo antes llegaron Twilight y las demás.

Twilight:- ¡SHINING ARMOR!

Celestia y Luna dejaron de ahorcarlo y este se alejó un poco de ellas solo pare recibir una FUERTE bofetada de parte de Twilight.

Shining armor:- ¿Twilight? (bofetada) puedo expli…. (Bofetada) – en ese instante las mane6 lo rodean.

Rarity:- Y yo que te creía un caballero.

Rainbow dash:- Amigo estas en problemas.

Pinkie pie saca un bate de baseball.

Celestia y Luna:- Déjenos un poco a nosotras

Shining traga saliva.

Cadance:- ¡Esperen!

Todas la miraron.

Shining armor: - ¡_GRACIAS LAUREN FAUST! – _PENSO.

Cadance:- Agradezco esto, pero yo ya le di su castigo.

Shining se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros.

Rainbow dash:- ¿Qué le isiste?

Cadance sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Flashback:

Shining armor: - Cadance ya dormí a las niñas ahora – sartenazo en la cabeza.

Shining armor:- Ahh ¿dónde estoy? – Se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Por qué estoy encadenado a una meza? ¿Y por qué estoy en la antigua sala de torturas del rey sombra?

Cadance:- Porque eres un perro – dijo apareciendo en el lugar.

Shining armor:- Jeje (risa nerviosa) Cadance mi amor eterno ¿me sueltas? Un momento ¿perro?

Cadance:- No te suelto y si, eres solo un perro y como tal te tienen que adiestrar.

Shining trago saliva y forcejeo para salir de sus ataduras.

Cadance:- Son cadenas mágicas no te podrás liberar.

Shining armor:- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Cadance:- ¡POR QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON LA ZORRA DE CHRISALIS!

Shining armor:- Ahh cierto pero me dijiste que entendías que…

Cadance:- Dije que entendía que ella se avía echo pasar por mí, pero cuando un perro se comporta mal lo tienen que castigar – saca un metro.

Shining armor:- Hay no

Cadance:- Hay sí.

Fin flashback.

Cadance:- Y eso fue maso menos lo que paso.

Todos estaban con una expresión de WTF NIVEL DIOS.

Rarity:- y yo que te creía una dama.

Cadance:- Rarity el que sea una dama no signifique que no pueda regañar a mi marido cuando el la caga – dijo mirando mal a Shining el cual solo desvió la mirada.

Twilight:- Bueno hermanito creo que ya recibiste suficiente castigo.

Rainbow dash:- Y mucho, se lo metió hasta el esófago.

Shining armor:- Por favor Rainbow no me lo recuerdes.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir.

Twilight velet: - ¡HIJO!

Shining armor: - ¡MAMI!

Night shine:- ¡VEN AQUI EN ESTE PRESISO MOMENTO!

Shining camino hacia sus padres como un condenado a la guillotina.

Shining:- Jeje ¿qué tal?

Cadance interfiere – Tranquilos suegros, yo ya lo castigo.

Twilight velet:- ¿Cómo?  
Cadance le susurra unas cosas al oído.

Twilight velet:- Bueno creo que con eso aprenderá.

Twilight:- Bueno ya aclarado el tema, ¿podemos ver a tu hija?

Shining armor:- Si prometen no golpearme más.

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

Todos:- Está bien.

Shining procedió a presentar a la nueva integrante de la familia y ya se imaginaran el resto.


	3. Esfuerzo

Intro:

Ya pasaron 8 años desdés que Shining descubrió tener una hija hibrida, con el tiempo el pueblo acepto a la niña y la tomaban como si fuera una poni normal (con la diferencia de que ella era una princesa), A diferencia del pueblo, la nobleza, seguía oponiéndose a que la niña viviera en Equestria y se la considerara ciudadana, casi toda la nobleza se había volcado en contra de Shining, y cada vez que tenían la oportunidad lo insultaban y pedían su encarcelamiento, pero para fortuna de nuestro príncipe Celestia y Luna no lo permitieron. Actualmente la niña vive felizmente con su madrastra, su padre y su media hermana, con la que pasa mucho tiempo jugando y haciendo travesuras.

Capítulo 3: Esfuerzo

Era una mañana de sabado en el imperio de cristal, la familia real se disponía a tomar un rico desayuno los 4 juntos.

La princesa Cadance estaba comiendo una naranja, Shining armor estaba leyendo el periódico (levitándolo con su magia) y tomando una taza de café (también levitándola), Skyla y Sunlight estaban algo nerviosas, lo que llamo la atención de Cadance.

Cadance:- Niñas ¿pasa algo?

Skyla:- Eh mama, papa

Sunlight:- ¿podemos pedirles algo?

Shining armor:- ¿Qué rompieron? ¿oh a quien rompieron? ¿y cuando nos va a costar? – dijo sin mirar a sus hijas, digamos que las dos no era precisamente unos angelitos, muchas veces paseaban por la ciudad y se les daba por hacer una que otra broma a los súbditos, siempre que hacían una "inocente broma" a un súbdito Shining y Cadance terminaban pagando una cifra que nunca iba por debajo de unos 500 bits por los destrozos.

Sunlight:- Por favor papa, nosotras nunca rompemos nada.

Shining armor:- ¿Y lo de la bromita en la dulcería la semana pasada?

Skyla:- ¡Heyy! ¡La policía militar estuvo de acuerdo con que fue culpa de la anciana!

Sunlight:- ¡Sierto!

Cadance:- Nos estamos desviando ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Skyla:- Dos muñecas de la cenicienta.

Shining bajo el periódico y las miro – Les compramos una a cada una hace dos meses ¿por qué las piden de nuevo?

Sunlight:- Ehh bueno es lo que paso es que..

Skyla:- Nosotras estábamos jugando en el parque, vimos al heladero, fuimos a comprar unos helados y dejamos nuestras muñecas en un árbol y cuando volvimos ya no estaban jeje.

Cadance:- No se preocupen, su padre y yo les conseguiremos unas nuevas ¿Cuánto era que costaban? – Shining toma de su taza de café

Sunlight:- 580 bits y 99 centavos – Shining escupe el café.

Shining armor:- ¡¿CADA UNA?!

Sunlight y Skyla:- Sip.

Cadance:- No es problema.

A Shining armor le da un tic en el ojo.

Shining armor:- No se las compraremos.

Cadance lo mira extrañada.

Niñas:- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

Shining armor:- Porque ya se las compramos una vez, nadie compra la misma cosa dos veces.

Skyla lo interrumpe - ¡¿Cómo que no se puede comprar la misma cosa dos veces?! – Saca dos bolsas de compras exactamente iguales – ¡¿Vez?! ¡Compre dos vestidos iguales! ¡Vez que si se puede!

El tic del ojo de Shining se vuelve más notorio.

Sunlight:- Hermana, mejor no hables más.

Cadance:- Shining estas exagerando, son sol 580 bits cada una, podemos pagarlo.

Shining armor:- ¡¿ME LO DECIS EN SERIO O ME ESTAS TROLEANDO?! ¡EL DINERO NO CRECE EN LOS ARBOLES! ¡ESTAS NIÑAS DEBEN APRENDER LO QUE SE LLAMA ESFURZO! – Mira a sus hijas – bueno les hablo de esfuerzo seguro que es como si les estuviera hablando en azteca o en cualquier lengua muerta.

Digamos que Shining era estricto con ellas y Cadance era la que las consentía.

Cadance:- Shining cálmate.

Shining armor:- ¡NO! ¡USTEDES DOS! – Dijo llamando la atención de dos aterradas potrillas, que se estaban abrasando – A partir de ahora tendrán que ganarse el dinero como cualquier poni decente, y lo aran como yo lo hacía cuando era potro, cuando vuelvan de la escuela ayudaran a la servidumbre en labores hogareñas y cuantas más laboras hagan bien, mejor paga recibirán.

Skyla:- ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Sunlight:- ¡ERES MALO!

Digamos que Cadance las consentía demasiado.

Cadance:- Shining cariño, no me agrada la idea.

Shining armor:- Tienen que aprender el valor del trabajo duro, si no ¿quién sabe cómo terminaran estas princesas? Podrían terminar como esas nobles, que se la pasan en un salón de belleza todo el día, ¡mientras se preocupan más por estado de su cabello! ¡QUE POR EL DE SU CEREBRO! ¡Y CADA DIA SE CREEN SUPERIORES A LOS GRANJEROS QUE LES DAN DE COMER! ¡Y LES PAGAN SU SUELDO PARA QUE EN LUGAR DE TRABAJAR! ¡SE LA PACEN EN FIESTA TRAS FIESTA COMO ESE IDIOTA DE BLUEBLOOD! ¡QUE CONTRIBUYE A LA EXPLOTACION Y SUBESTIMACION DEL CIUDADANO COMUN! ¡Y AL APOYO DE DIVERSAS CORPORACIONES QUE TRABAJAN DIA A DIA DESTROSANDO A ESTA SOCIEDAD DEL CARAJO! – dijo al puro estilo de Violencia Rivas (busquen por YouTube en el canal de "peter capusoto y sus videos")

Aparece Blueblood.

Blueblood:- ¡Hey, yo no soy así!

Shining armor:- ¡CA-YA-TE! ¡SUB-NORMAL! – Dijo tirándole su taza de café -¡NADIE TE QUEIRE! ¡ERES EL INCENDIO FORESTAL NO DECEADO DESPUES DE ENSENDER UNA TRISTE FOGATA DE SEXO!

Blueblood sale corriendo – ¡Honro al imperio con mi visita y así me lo agracen en!

Shining respiraba muy violentamente, sus hijas estaban escondidas debajo de la mesa y Cadance esta excitada por el comportamiento de su esposo.

Sunlight:- ¿papa?

Shining se arregló la crin, la cual le quedo toda despeinada. Miro el reloj y marcaba las 09:30 am.

Shining armor:- Los siento mis doncellas, pero son las 09:30 de la mañana es hora de atender mis labores reales – se dirigió con una cara de irritación a su despacho – Ah, esta noche hablaremos de las tareas hogareñas que las jóvenes princesas deben realizar – se marchó de la sala, dejando a unas asustadas potras y a una aun excitada Cadance.

Sunlight:- Mama, podrías hablar con papa para….. – Ella y Skyla notaron un extraño líquido que salía de la intimidad de su madre/madrastra, que se encontraba en shock.

Skyla:- ¿Mama te orinaste?

Eso hizo salir a Cadance del shock - ¡Eh que! – Noto su "accidente" y a las dos potras que la miraban confundidas – Eh, es que me asusto mucho – dijo obviamente mintiéndole a las dos inocentes princesas.

Sunlight:- A mí también, pero no tanto ¿te consigo un pañal? – ambas potras se rieron, Cadance solo se sonrojo.

Skyla:- ¿Podrías hablar con papa sobre esos trabajos? Seguro que tú lo convences.

Cadance:- ¿Por qué creen eso?

Sunlight:- Es obvio que tu llevas las riendas aquí.

Estas niñas eran todo menos tontas, siempre paseaban por la ciudad y siempre que pasaban por el centro comercial siempre veían a una yegua caminando y a uno o dos sementales cargando sus compras, también cuando iban al parque siempre veían un día de campo de alguna pareja y siempre el semental estaba o dándole un masaje a la yegua o dándole de comer en la boca o simplemente sirviéndole una copa de sidra. A todo eso le sumamos que siempre sé que su padre se ponía estricto hablaban con su madre y esta lo ponía en su lugar. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que las yeguas siempre llevan las riendas en la relación

**Hombres admitámoslo somos unos esclavos que babean cada vez que vemos una buena carrocería.**

Skyla:- Cierto, pon a papa en su lugar y sálvanos ¡NO QUEREMOS TRABAJAR! – Dijeron poniendo cara de perritos.

Cadance:- Está bien – dijo – _Maldigo al que invento ese truco._

Cadance se dirigió al despacho de Shining.

En el despacho.

Shining tenía una cara de fastidio mientras leía un documento que saco de una pila que media por lo menos un metro y medio de alto, como príncipe tenía que leer atentamente y firmar todos esos documentos, como Cadance era la gobernante principal ella tenía una pila el doble de alta que la de Shining pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto y empezó a verlo más como diversión que como trabajo. Pero Shining no, el tardaba como 6 horas en revisar todo de forma correcta, no podía darse en lijo de firmar a ciegas una vez cometió ese error con una forma de una sentencia para un criminal extranjero que había hecho de las suyas en Equestria, la forma explicaba que tenía antecedentes por ataque contra diversos miembros de las familias reales de diversos reinos, Shining cometió el error de no leer toda la forma y simplemente en lugar de encerrarlo ordeno que lo deportaran, dos meses después el mismo criminal hizo de las suyas en el imperio de los dragones y extrañamente el imperio termino declarándole la guerra a la república de pulgarcitos (llamada así porque sus habitantes tenían el tamaño de un pulgar humano), extrañamente la guerra termino en 6 días con la aplastante victoria republicana y el imperio dragón cayó en decadencia total hasta que se desintegro por completo

**No me pregunten como paso no tengo idea de que hicieron los pulgarcitos para derrotar a todo un imperio de dragones.**

Shining firmo una oja y la puso sobre una caja que decía, "listo" en esa caja había 1 documento y en la otra que decía "pendientes" había unos 3000.

Cadance entro en el despacho como toda una hembra Alpha.

Cadance:- ¡SHINING EINSTAIN IPOTALAMO ARMOR! (Ese es su nombre completo XDXD)

Shining se asustó por la conducta de su esposa (en realidad le tenía algo de miedo)

Shining armor:- S…..si m…mi amor – dijo asustado.

Cadance:- Te ordeno que levantes el castigo de las niñas.

Shining armor:- Pe…pe….pero…pe…pe…..pero.

Cadance:- ¡NINGUN PERO! – Lo toma del cuello y se pone cara a cara con él, lo que asusta a Shining - ¡AHORA ME VAS A ESCUCHAR! – dijo.

Shining armor:- Si bebe.

Esa noche en la cena.

Los 4 estaban disfrutando una calmada cena familiar hasta que Shining hablo.

Shining armor:- Niñas su madre me hizo reconsiderar lo del castigo.

Niñas:- ¡SI! – se ponen en pose de victoria.

Shining armor:-En lugar de ayudar a la servidumbre, la misma dejara de limpiar sus habitaciones y de servirles a ustedes dos, a partir de ahora tendrán que aprender a ser autosuficientes.

Niñas:- ¡¿Qué?!

Sunlight:- Mama, dile algo.

Cadance:- Ya lo hizo.

Eso las dejo confundidas.

Shining armor:- Ella me sugirió eso.

Ambas niñas abrieron sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

Cadance:- Es verdad que necesitan disciplina, no puedo consentirlas siempre.

Skyla:- Pero…pero.

Sunlight:- Pero.

Shining y Cadance:- ¡Sin peros jovencitas!

Ambas decidieron usar su arma secreta, la cara de perrito.

Shining armor:- Eso no funcionara – tanto el cómo su esposa se pusieron unos lentes.

Las niñas se extrañaron por eso.

Skyla:- ¿Qué es eso?

Shining armor:- Son lentes a prueba de carita de perrito regañado, las venden en la tienda "todo para el padre y la madre estricta" en el centro comercial.

Las niñas, ya sin su mejor arma, se resignaron y aceptaron el castigo.

Shining armor:- _¡POR PRIMERA VEZ! ¡EL PADRE TRIUNFA SOBRE LAS HIJAS MALCRIADAS! – _pensó.

Fin del cap 3


	4. Sorpresa, otra vez

Capítulo 4: Sorpresa, otra vez.

Ya paso una semana desde que la victoria de Shining sobre sus mal criadas hijas. Shining se encontraba en su estudio haciendo sus tediosas labores reales. Cuando sus dos hijas entran en la habitación.

Skyla:- Papa ¿podemos hablar?

Sunlight:- Es algo importante, muy importante que tenemos que discutir.

Shining abre los ojos como platos.

Shining armor:- Sabia que este día llegaría, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto – se dirige al librero y saca un libro – Bien ¿por dónde empezamos? – A las dos niñas les extrañaba el libro – Bien están llegando a una etapa donde sufrirán cambios en su cuerpo pero deben saber que es normal y…

Niñas:- ¡PAPA! ¡NO NOS REFERIAMOS A ESO!

Shining cierra el libro - ¡HAY GRACIAS DIOS DEL CIELO!

Sunlight:- Además nuestro guardia personal, Jack, respondió todas nuestras preguntas.

Las niñas tenían un guardia personal que cumplía las funciones de guardia y niñero de las niñas, dado a que Shining y Cadance tenían trabajo a montón y no podían estar con ellas siempre.

Shining armor:- ¿Cómo?

Skyla:- Si, pero nos desviamos, lo que te queremos decir es….

Shining toma un poco de café.

Ambas:- ¡QUEREMOS UN HERMANITO!

Shining armor escupe el café - ¡¿Q…que?! ¡¿QUE QUIEREN QUE?!

Skyla:- Un hermanito.

Shining armor:- ¡¿QUE QUIEREN UN QUE?!

Sunlight:- Que queremos un…. ¡NO SEAS MENSO!

Shining armor:- Es que, yo no puedo concebir (entender)

Skyla:- Pues claro que no porque nada más las mamas – Shining la mira con ojos asesinos – Estas un poco rellenito pero eso es distinto – con la falta de ejercicio Shining había subido unos kilitos, pero apenas se notaba.

Shining armor:- Los quiero decir es, que no puedo entender de dónde sacaron eso.

Sunlight:- Es que hoy fuimos al parque y…

Flashback.

Skyla y Sunlight estaban meciéndose en el columpio.

Skyla:- Te apuesto a que puedo saltar y volar como lo hace la tía Rainbow dash.

Sunlight:- No creo que puedas, una cosa es la tía dash que es capitana de los Wonderbolts y otra cosa eres tú, una princesita medio tontita.

Skyla:- ¡TE DEMOSTRARE QUIEN ES TONTITA!

Skyla salta del columpio y trata de volar pero se lleva puesto un roble.

Sunlight se acerca a ella – No sé si reírme de ti o llorar, pero en realidad si lo sé – se empieza a reír de su hermana.

Skyla escupe corteza de árbol – ¡Maldito! ¡JACK! – aparece un guardia poni de cristal como los que aparecieron en la película (la estúpida película), Jack tenía unos 20 años y las niñas lo veían como un hermano mayor siempre ayudándolas y apoyándolas, y el las veía como hermanas menores.

Jack:- Si niñas ¿qué pasa?

Skyla:- ¡mata sus bellotas! ¡Mientras el observa!

Jack:- Skyla, es un árbol.

Skyla:- Un árbol que tuvo el descaro de chocar contra mí.

Sunlight:- Tu chocaste contra él.

Skyla:- ¡Aun así cuenta!

Jack:- ¿Qué te parece si en vez de vengarte de este árbol te compro un helado?

Skyla:- Si, si, si, si ¡DE CHOCOLATE!

Sunlight:- ¿A mí también?

Jack:- Claro.

Jack se va.

Sunlight:- Jack es tan bueno, me pregunto porque no tiene novia.

Con jack, él estaba caminando a comprar los helados cuando un semental pasa a su lado.

Jack:- _Hay cosita – _Jack era homosexual.

Con las niñas.

Sunlight:- No sé, deberíamos buscarle novia nosotras.

Skyla:- Sí.

De repente una pelota cae frente a ellas, un potro de 4 años (4 años menor que ellas) y un semental adulto aparecen.

Semental:- Oh, princesa, lo lamento estábamos jugando y…

Skyla:- No se preocupe – le da la pelota al pequeño potro – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Potro:- Nicky – dijo con una voz supermega tierna.

Sunlight y Skyla:- Hola Nicky.

Nicky:- ¿quieren jugar?

Jack aparece.

Jack:- Hola niñas, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Sunlight:- Unos amables ponis, íbamos a jugar con ellos ¿quieres participar jack?

Jack:- Claro porque no.

El semanal, padre de Nicky, veía fijamente a Jack - ¿Jack?

Jack:- ¿Billy? Hola ¿cómo estás?

Billy:- Tenemos algo de historia.

Jack:- y que historia – dijo con mirada picara.

Las niñas no entendieron a que se refería solo se limitaron a jugar, pasaron unas horas y las niñas quedaron encantadas con Nicky.

Unas horas después en su cuarto.

Sunlight:- Que tierno que era Nicky.

Skyla:- Sierto, me dan ganas de tener un hermanito.

Ambas se miraron.

Ambas:- ¡PIDAMOSELO A PAPA!

Fin flashback.

Sunlight:- Y aquí estamos.

Shining armor:- _No sabía que Jack era homosexual, bueno cada quien tiene derecho a elegir sus gustos, por algo Cadance y yo legalizamos las bodas homosexuales en el imperio - _Pensó_. _

Skyla:- ¿hablaras con mama para que nos den nuestro hermanito?

Shining armor:- Niñas, entiendo ese deseo de tener un hermanito o hermanita menor, pero su madre y yo creemos que 2 hijas es lo ideal y no hay nada que pueda hacer el destino como para que cambiemos de opinión – dijo con seguridad.

Ambas niñas se derrumbaron.

Shining les iba a decir algo pero Cadance entra a toda velocidad y abrasa a Shining.

Cadance:- Shining te tengo – vio a las niñas – uh perfecto, esta noticia les encantara – se dirigió a su esposo – Shining, a partir de hoy habrá más amor en esta casa.

Shining armor:- ¿Lo vamos a hacer en las mañanas?

Cadance le dio un bofetada – No idiota es que – le susurra - estoy con atraso.

Shining armor:- ¿atraso para dónde? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Cadance:- No, que no me ha llegado la regla.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué regla? ¿La escuadra?

Cadance perdió la paciencia - ¡No idiota que no me ha llegado el periodo!

Shining armor:- ¿Electrodo?

Las niñas miraban confundidas, no entendían nada.

Cadance:- ¡PEDIRODO!

Shining armor:- ¿Cuasimodo?

Cadance:- ¡PERIODO!

Shining armor:- ¿Qué te duele el codo?

Cadance:- ¡QUE VAMOS A TENER OTRO BEBE IDIOTA!

Shining armor:- Ahhhhh ya entendí.

Cadance se llevó una pesuña a la cara.

Las niñas empezaron a saltar con alegría.

Sunlight:- ¡¿TENDREMOS UN HERMANITO?!

Cadance:- Tal vez, no sé, podria ser una hermanita o hermanito, lo sabremos en unos meses.

Skyla:- ¡SI! ¡¿VEZ PAPA?! ¡Y TU DECIAS QUE TU Y MAMA NO QUERIAN OTRO BEBE!

Cadance miro a su esposo - ¿enserio?

Shining armor:- Jeje no, lo que dije es que no pensábamos tener otro en estos momentos dijo nervioso.

Sunlight:- Pollerudo – susurro a su hermana.

Shining armor: - Pardon Sunlight ¿dijiste algo?

Sunlight: - No papi – dijo nerviosa.

Cadance abrasa a su esposo - ¡estoy tan emocionada!

Shining armor:- _Otro más, bien me encargare de que este no me salga mal criado. _

Cadance fue con sus hijas y las tres empezaron a gritar de emoción a tal grado que los oídos de Shining estaban por explotar.

Shining armor:- _¡QUE SEA NIÑO! – _Pensó

Cuando las 3 se fueron Shining salió de su estudio y empezó a buscar a Jack y finalmente lo encontró saliendo del baño con otro guardia ambos tenían la crin y los uniformes hechos una ruina.

Shining armor:- ¿Jack?

Jack y su "acompañante" se asustan.

Jack:- Eh señor, podemos explicarlo…

Shining armor:- No me expliques nada, si te quieres ligar sementales es tu vida no mía, no tengo derecho a juzgarte por ello – miro al "amigo" de Jack – me dejas hablar con él por favor.

Guardia:- Si alteza –se va.

Shining armor:- ¿Tuviste el atrevimiento de hablar sobre "eso" con mis hijas?

Jack:- ¿Se refiere los cambios del cuerpo y eso? Pues sí, ellas me preguntaron.

Shining armor parecía muy molesto pero luego para sorpresa de Jack él se arrodilla y le empieza a besar los cascos mientras dice - ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!

Jack:- Eh de nada, pero no entendieron bien la parte del torniquete – miro al Shining quien se levantaba y aseguraba de que nadie hubiera visto la escena, por suerte nadie vio nada – por cierto señor, le tengo un regalo.

Shining armor:- ¿un regalo?

Jack:- Si – le da un libro – su esposa se lo agradecerá, créame.

Shining armor:- ¿Kamasutra sovietico?

Jack:- Si, es igual al original solo que incluye pólvora y alambre de púas.

Shining armor:- Sí que me gustaría probarlo pero, justo ahora Cadance está embarazada de nuevo y ella dice que no debemos tener sexo durante el embarazo, porque ella tiene miedo de que pueda ser perjudicial para él bebe, así que tengo que comer 9 meses sin sexo.

Jack:- Guau 9 meses, que horror.

Shining armor:- No tienes idea.

Fin del cap 4.

Próximo capitulo: Queridos suegros.


	5. Queridos suegros

Capítulo 5.

Queridos suegros.

Paso ya un mes desde que Cadance quedo embarazada por segunda vez (recordemos que Sunlight es hija de Shining y chrisalis, Cadance es su madrastra) En ese tiempo, Twilight, Celestia, Luna y los padres de Shining visitaron a la pareja para felicitarlos.

Era un día tranquilo en el imperio, la familia se encontraba disfrutando de un rico almuerzo, las dos niñas no paraba de preguntar cuanto faltaba para tener su hermanito, los príncipes lo les decían que faltaban unos meses pero las niñas seguían y seguían.

Sunlight:- ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?

Shining armor:- Ya se los dijimos, por lo menos 8 meses.

Skyla:- ¿no podria ser antes?

Cadance:- Cariño estas cosas no se pueden apresurar.

Un guardia entra.

Guardia:- Princesa.

Cadance:- Sí.

Guardia:- Le llego una carta.

Cadance la toma – gracias – empieza a leerla y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Cadance:- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Shining armor:- ¿Qué pasa?

Cadance:- ¡Papa y mama vienen de visita!

Sunlight:- ¡¿ENSERIO?! – Grito con alegría.

Skyla:- ¡LOS ABUELOS VIENEN!

Las tres se pusieron muy felices pero el semental de la familia tenía una cara de fastidio.

Cadance suspira – ¿Shining tienes que ponerte así cada vez que mis padres nos visitan?

Shining armor:- ¿Por qué no habría de estar molesto? Tus padres me odian.

Cadance:- Hay claro que no.

Shining armor:- ¿no recuerdas cuando me los presentaste?

Flashback.

Muy lejos de Equestria se encontraba una gran ciudad tan hermosa y esplendida que aria que canterlot pareciera un basurero.

En el centro de la ciudad había un gran palacio donde vivian dos alicornios, un macho color negro con crin llameante y una hembra color blanca con crin dorada.

Esos dos alicornios estaban sentados en el balcón tomando él te esperando a su hija, la cual les traía una gran sorpresa.

Macho:- ¿Qué crees que quiera mostrarnos Cadance, Atenea?

Atenea:- No lo sé Ares.

Ellos eran Ares, dios alicornio de la guerra y atenea diosa alicornio de la paz, y hermana mayor de Celestia y luna.

Pronto un guardia se hace presente.

Guardia:- Altezas, vuestra hija ha llegado.

Ares:- Que pase mi buen soldado y ¿Cómo esta vuestro hijo recién nacido?

Guardia:- Muy bien señor, gracias por preguntar.

Atenea:- Si el necesita algo solo pídenoslo.

Guardia:- Mil gracias altezas.

Atenea y Ares eran grandes líderes, siempre velaban por sus súbditos y eran famosos por su amabilidad.

**¿Un dios de la guerra y una diosa de la paz como pareja? Definitivamente no entiendo el amor. **

Cadance apareció.

Cadance:- ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!

Ambos:- ¡Hija!

Ares:- ¿tu tía Celestia te trata bien?

Cadance:- Si, me trata bien.

Atenea:- Bien ¿Cuál era esa sorpresa que nos querías contar?

Cadance:- Oh cierto, mejor se los muestro ¡PASA SHINING!

Un asustado y nervioso Shining armor apareció.

**¿Quién no está nervioso de conocer a los suegros? y más cuando uno de ellos es el mismísimo dios de la guerra. **

Shining:- H..hola.

Atenea:- Hola joven.

Ares:- ¿Quién es?

Cadance lo abrasa con fuerza - ¡ES MI PROMETIDO!

Shining armor:- M…mucho gusto.

Ares y Atenea:- Te odiamos profundamente.

Fin flashback.

Cadance:- Eso lo dijeron en broma tontito.

Shining armor:- Ah sí, tu madre se la pasa insultándome de la manera más directa posible y tu padre siempre que viene me obliga cargar sus locas colecciones.

Cadance:- Las cuales tu rompes siempre, ¿sabes lo que le cuesta a papa rehacer sus colecciones cada vez que las rompes?

Shining armor:- Tu padre las hace dos días antes de venir y solo para ver si muero cuando caen.

Cadance:- Exageras Shining.

Shining armor:- Ah si, recordemos su visita anterior.

Flashback.

El padre de Cadance estaba sacando un pesado cofre de su carrosa.

Ares:- Shining, sube esto a mi habitación.

Shining armor:- Pero...tenemos servidumbre.

Ares lo mira con una mirada que asustaría al mismo Satán.

Shining traga saliva y carga el cofre.

Ares:- Ten cuidado esta es mi colección de armas afilas y oxidadas.

Shining abrió los ojos como platos - ¿su colección de qué?

Ares:- Y ten cuidado, el cofre es viejo y puede romperse.

Shining trago saliva.

Unas horas después Shining estaba en el hospital general del imperio totalmente enyesado.

Ares:- Bien hecho, rompiste todas mis armas oxidadas.

Fin flashback.

Shining armor:- y también está su visita anterior.

Flashback.

Ares sacaba otro cofre de su carrosa.

Ares:- Ten, es mi colección de cosas inflamables.

Unas horas después Shining estaba internado con quemaduras de 3er grado en el 95 % de su cuerpo.

Ares:- Bien hecho, rompiste otra de mis colecciones.

Fin flashback.

Shining armor:- Y recordemos la anterior a esa.

Ares:- Bien, te mucho cuidado con esta – pone la colección en el lomo de Shining, el cual tenía puesto un traje antibombas.

Shining empezó a cargar el cofre.

Ares:- Ten cuidado es mi colección de nitroglicerina y encendedores defectuosos.

Shining armor:- Está bien…. ¡UN MOMENTO ¿QUE?! – Explosión.

Fin flashback.

Shining armor:- Pero creo que su visita que más recordare fue cuando tuvieron que trasplantarme el 99% de piel por quemaduras de 5to grado que recibí en mi cumpleaños.

Flashblack.

Ares y Shining estaban solos en la cocina.

Ares:- Feliz cumpleaños shining.

Shining:- ¡Oh una torta! Muchas gracias suegrito.

Ares:- Bien, ahora prende la velas mientras busco la cama de fotos.

Shining tomo unos fósforos.

Shining:- Parece que por fin empieza a apreciarme – enciende las velas -¡LISTO! – Capta un olor raro – ¿Suegrito que es ese olor?

Ares:- Ah puede que sea el gas, deje la llave abierta cuando termine de cocinar la torta – grito.

Shining armor:- Ah listo ¡¿QUE COSA?!

Explosión.

Fin falshback.

Cadance:- Todas esas fueron solo coincidencias.

Shining armor:- Aun tengo pesadillas con tortas de cumpleaños y no puedo ver una sin tirarme al suelo en posición fetal llorando.

Cadance:- Bueno fueron lamentables coincidencias.

Shining armor:- bueno si tus padres vienen yo me largo – dijo parándose de la mesa.

Cadance:- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Shining armor:- A Australia, tu padre le tiene fobia a los ornitorrincos.

Sunlight:- Es el único mamífero que pone huevos.

Skyla:- No digas tus incoherencias ahora, quiero escuchar.

Sunlight:- Hay hermana.

Cadance:- Papa no les tiene miedo, solo les tiene un muy sano respeto.

Shining armor:- Si, y por me voy allí.

Se fue tan rápido que dejo una figura de humo con su forma, cuando esta se dicipa Shining armor apareció en el mismo lugar.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué me paso? – dijo sin entender cómo es que había aparecido en la sala.

Skyla:- ¡PAPA ENSEÑAME A HACER ESO FUE GENIAL!

Shining armor:- Si supiera te enseñaría.

Cadance:- Shining tú no te vas para Australia, tú te quedas a recibir a mis padres o te quedas sin…. Eso por todo un año.

Shining armor:- Pero estas embrazada, tu no quieres cunado estas.

Cadance:- Me refería a que después de que nazca te quedarías un año más sin eso.

Shining armor:- ¡¿QUE?! ¡NONONO POR FAVOR! – Dijo arrodillándose y a los pies de su esposa.

Cadance:- Entonces te quedara y los recibirás.

Shining armor:- Lo que sea por evitar que me quites eso.

Sunlight y Skyla no entendían a que se referían con "eso"

Sunlight:- No entiendo a que se refieren pero si entiendo que nuestro padre es un pollerudo – sin darse cuenta dijo eso en voz alta.

Shining armor:- ¡PERDON!

Sunlight:- Ehhh ¡¿QUE DICES JACK?! ¡HAY VOY! – salio corriendo.

Shindig miro a Skyla.

Skyla:- ¡HAY VOY SUNLIGHT!

Unos dias despues.

Shining, Cadance y sus hijas estaban en la entrada del palacio esperando a los padres de Candace.

Un gran carruaje dorado apareció, un guardia con una armadura dorada como el sol hablo.

Guardia:- ¡SUS MAJESTADES EL REY ARES Y LA REINA ATENEA!

Ambos bajaron y todo el imperio los vanaglorio y les arrojo confeti para celebrar su llegada.

Ares:- ¡AMO ESTE LUGAR!

Vio a Shining.

Ares:- Bueno hasta el jardín del edén tenía su serpiente.

Shining refunfuña entre dientes.

Cadance:- Hola mama, hola papa – dijo abrasándolos.

Ambos:- Hola hija.

Sunlight y Skyla se hacercan – ¡ABUELO, ABUELA!

Ares:- Ahhh mis niñas favoritas – las abrasa.

Atenea:- Les trajimos obsequios – varios guardias empiezan a sacar docenas de regalos para las niñas.

Niñas:- ¡REGALOS!

Fueron a todo galope a ver sus regalos.

Ares vio a Shining – tengo otra colección, a ver si no la rompes.

Atenea:- Como siempre.

Cadance:- jajaja, siempre tan cómicos ¿no Shining?

Shining:- si – dijo - _¿Por qué carajo no me fui a Australia? Siempre me gustaron los canguros – _Pensó.

Ares:- Bien, ven para que me ayudes con mi colección.

Shining armor:- ¡_Odio esta parte de mi matrimonio! – _Penso.

Ares:- Esta es mi colección de….. Ositos de peluche.

Shining armor:- ¿Ositos de peluche?

Ares:- Si – dijo sacando un osito de peluche azul – ositos de peluche…. Hechos en china – del inocente osito de peluche salió una gran motosierra.

Shining:- Bueno al menos no es tan malo como la colección de nitroglicerina.

Ares:- Oh y ten cuidado, a estos osos les gusta atacar los testículos – saco otro que en lugar de convertirse en motosierra saco una gran mazo.

Shining armor:- Ya está, esta es peor que la nitro.

Unos minutos después.

Cadance estaba con sus hijas y padres tomando el té.

Cadance:- ¿Y cómo va el trabajo papa?

Ares:- como sabes, matanzas por aquí por allá, nada nuevo.

Cadance asintió mientras le sonreía a su padre - ¿y tu mama?

Atenea:- Bien, inaugurando escuelas, hospitales para niños, la semana pasada descubrí la cura a la viruela, nada nuevo.

Cadance:- Bien.

-¡MIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – Se escucho por toda la ciudad.

En canterlot.

Luna:- ¿hermana escuchaste eso?

Celestia estaba leyendo un periódico – Otra vez las colecciones de Ares – dijo sin sacar la mirada del periódico.

En el imperio.

Are:- Adiós a otra de mis colecciones gracias a tu marido.

Cadance:- Lo sé, a veses puede ser algo tonto.

Atenea:- Cariño ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Ares:- Claro.

Ambos salen de la sala, donde los esperaba uno de sus guardias

Ares:- ¿Cuánto soldado?

Guardia:- Tiene 400 puntos por dar en el testículo izquierdo, eso lo pone en la delantera – dijo anotando en un pizarrón que decía Atenea: 1500 puntos Ares: 1800.

Ares:- Ha, voy ganando.

Atenea:- Por ahora, espera ver lo que le tengo preparado a Shining para la cena.

Esa noche.

Todos estaba reunidos para cenar, Shining tenía una cara de horror, le habían aplastado un testículo.

Shining mira a sus suegros.

Cadance:- Shining deja de culpar a papa, el no tuvo la culpa de que tiraras su colección de osos de peluche hechos en china por la escalera de caracol.

Shining armor:- En primera me caí y en segunda….

Atenea:- En segunda come tu ensalada, la prepare yo misma, no querrás despreciar mi esfuerzo Shining.

Shining miro su ensalada y le dio miedo ¿Qué le puso? Luego vio a su esposa la cual le daba una mirada que decía "si no comes te quedas sin sexo por 2 años"

Shining se rinde y come un pedazo de la ensalada. Luego traga y su estómago hace ruidos.

Shining armor:- ¡BAÑO! – Salió corriendo y Cadance salió tras él.

Atenea le susurra a Ares – Laxante explosivo, suficiente como para dejar a un dragón adulto en el baño por días – Ambos miraron a la puerta, el mismo guardia se asomaba y alzo un cartel que decía "Atenea tiene la delantera por 150 puntos"

Ares:- Puta madre – dijo en vos baja.

Sunlight:- ¿Qué le paso a papa?

Skyla:- Ni idea.

Cadance entro en la sala – Bien creo que Shining se quedara un tiempo en el baño ¿que tenía esa ensalada?

Atenea empieza a llorar –No lo sé, yo se la ice con tato amor, no sé en qué me equivoque.

Cadance:- Tranquila mama, no fue tu intención, seguro que fue por alguna alergia a algún ingrediente o algo, pero no te preocupes.

Atenea:- Gracias hija.

Unas 8 horas después en el baño.

Podemos ver a un Shining armor enojado saliendo del baño.

Shining armor:- Detesto a mis suegros.

Justo paso una mucama.

Shining armor: -El baño necesita una limpieza.

La mucama entro y (inserte esta música  watch?v=VdAT15zXZ5s a partir del segundo 20) miro todo el piso del baño mostrando una cara de horror, fue mirando lentamente todo hasta que llego al techo del cual goteaba una sustancia marrón, puso una cara de horror y se desmallo.

Fin del cap 5.

**Por si se lo preguntan, los padres de Cadance aparecerán en ciertas ocasiones para joder a Shining armor, será el único papel que cumplirán.**

**Shining armor:- ¿Por qué me odias?**

**No te odio, pero al público le encanta que sufra y a decir verdad a mí también me divierte.**

Próximo capitulo: Hola Shining shield. 


	6. hola shining shield

Capítulo 6.

Hola Shining shield.

Unos meses después del embarazo de Cadance.

En la habitación de los príncipes del imperio podemos ver a un Shining nervioso dando vueltas por ahí y a una Cadance tranquila comiendo bocadillos.

Cadance:- Shining, cálmate.

Shining armor:- No puedo estar calmado, nuestro hijo o hija nacerá pronto – ellos no revisaron el ultrasonido para ver si tendrían un potro o una potra, ellos querían que fuera sorpresa.

Cadance:- Nunca creí que lo dijera pero estas más nervioso que cuando Skyla estaba por nacer.

Shining armor:- Bueno, no me puedes culpar, a todos ¿sabes dónde están las niñas? No las vi en todo el día.

Cadance:- Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco.

Shining armor:- Mejor las buscamos antes de que rompan algo y nosotros tengamos que pagarlo.

Cadance:- Si, mejor.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de sus hijas a ver si ellas estaban hay.

Shining abre la puerta – Niñas están aquí dentro…

Cuando entraron en la habitación de las niñas casi se desmallan, todo era un caos, había cajas de dulces y embaces de gaseosas por todos lados y las dos princesas estaban tiradas con las barrigas hinchadas.

Sunlight:- Hay como adoro los dulces.

Skyla:- Igual yo.

Shining armor:- Disculpen señoritas.

Ambas ven a sus padres en la puerta bastante molestos.

Niñas:- Hola.

Cadance:- ¿hola?

Shining armor:- ¿Qué paso aquí?

Sunlight:- Comimos dulces hasta reventar.

Cadance:- Pudieron limpiar, parece que un vago vive aquí.

De la nada un vago sale del baño de las niñas.

Vago:- Chicas se acabó el papel.

Skyla:- Está bien Steven

El vago llamado Steven se recostó sobre un montón de basura.

Shining y Cadance tenían una cara de WTF EXTREMO NIVEL GOKU.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué hace un vago viviendo en su cuarto?

Skyla:-Es una historia graciosa que involucra a una jirafa, un dragón y a chewaka (de star wars)

Cadance:- ¿Otra vez con chewaka? Nunca debe dejarlas ver la guerra de las galaxias.

Shining armor: - Chewaka no existe.

Del baño sale ¿chuwaka? No entiendo nada.

Sunlight:- Hola chuwaka.

Chuwaka:- ahhh aaahhhh ahhhh (traductor: El baño está tapado, no entren nunca en sus vidas)

Skyla:- Ok – Chuwaka se recuesta en el piso como un perro y se pone a dormir, Skyla se dirige a su hermana - ¿tú le entiendes?

Sunlight:- No me veas yo no hablo…. ¿chuguakense?

Shining armor y Cadance tenían una carad e "¡¿QUE MIER….?!"

Cadance:- Niñas, limpien esto, echen al vago y también a chuwaka de su cuarto…. Pero qué raro sonó eso.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué más puede pasar? Primero el casito INJUSTO de Cadance, luego mis suegros asesinos y ahora un simio espacial sobrealimentado está viviendo en mi casa – mira la cielo - ¡LEVAME, LLEVAME YA!

Todo se oscurece y una luz cubre todo.

-¿Está seguro de eso Shining? – dijo una voz celestial.

Shining armor:- No, nonono quédate tranquilo yo tengo cuerda para rato.

-Está bien, me voy – Las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

Cadance:- ¿acaso nuestras vidas serán normales algún dia?

Shining armor:- Estamos en un fanfic de El Marti, nada nunca será normal.

Cierto y ahora….

Cadance abre los ojos como platos.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Cadance:- Se me rompió la fuente.

Shining armor:- ¡¿QUE YA?!

Toma a su esposa y corre a toda velocidad mientras grita - ¡YA BIENE EL BEBE! ¡LLAMEN A LA DOCTORA ANDERSON!

5 horas de dolor de parto después.

Las dos princesas estaban fuera del cuarto de sus padres esperando conocer a su nuevo hermanito. Jack estaba con ellas

Sunlight:- ¿crees que sea niño o niña?

Skyla:- ¡Que sea niña! ¡así podremos maquillarla y vestirla!

Jack:- Skyla, será tu hermanito o hermanita no tu juguete.

Skyla:- ¡Pero quedaría linda!

Sunlight:- Hermana, le pondrías maquillaje y vestidos aunque fuera potro.

Skyla:- ¡PORQUE QUEDARIA LINDO!

Sunlight: si resulta ser niño, ni se te ocurra travestirlo.

Skyla:- ¿traves…que? Deja de inventar palabras sin sentido.

Sunlight miro a jack.

Sunlight:- Jack, algo le hicieron a mi Hermana cuando era pequeña, no puede estar así de dañada por nada.

Skyla:- ¡PERDON HERMANA!

Su padre sale del cuarto.

Shining armor:- Niñas hay alguien que quiere conocerlas.

Las dos niñas entran en la habitación, jack observa desde la entrada.

Al entrar, las niñas ven a su madre cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul.

Cadance:- Niñas, conozcan a su hermana, Shining shield.

Dije revelando a un alicornio macho, color blanco con rin azul eléctrico como su padre, sus ojos azules y una gran sonrisa.

Niñas:- Aahhhh.

Skyla:- Es tan tierno.

Cadance:- Y será mejor que no te pongas a usarlo como si fuera una muñeca.

Skyla:- Por favor, yo jamás aria eso.

Todos la miraban como si le estuvieran diciendo "si, como no"

Shining armor:- Jack, ¿no puedes sacar una foto?

Jack:- Claro alteza.

Todos posaron alrededor de Cadance y Shining shield.

Jack:- Digan avestruz.

Todos:- ¿Avestruz? – saco una foto, todos en lugar de sonrisa tenían miradas confundidas.

¿WTF?

Unas horas después, Cadance dejo a su nuevo hijo en su cuna, las dos niñas no paraba de verlo.

Sunlight:- Ahhh es tan tierno.

Skyla:- Hola Shining shield, nosotras seremos tus hermanas y siempre te querremos y te cuidaremos.

5 años más tarde.

Shining y Cadance estaban en el balcón disfrutando de la vista, Cadance tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su marido.

Cadance:- Me encanta pasar una tarde con tigo.

Shining armor:- Lo mismo digo.

El romántico momento fue interrumpido por dos adolescentes gritando.

Sunlight y Skyla:- ¡MAMA PAPA!

Shining armor:- Aquí vamos de nuevo.

En el balcón aparecieron un Sunlight adolecente, su cutiemark era una balanza y una Skyla también adolecente cuya cutiemark era un libro con una tiara, ambas cubiertas de ¿budín de chocolate?

Cadance:- ¿y ahora que les paso?

Skyla:- ¿Qué nos pasó?

Sunlight:- Ese diablillo volvió a jugarnos una de sus bromas.

Shining armor:- Guau que maduras son, culpan a un potro de 5 años por las cagadas que se mandan.

Sunlight:- ¡PERO ES SIERTO!

Skyla:- Puso una extraña manguera en nuestro cuarto y lo lleno de budín de chocolate.

Por la puerta del balcón entra un pequeño potro alicornio de 5 años, color blanco y crin azul eléctrica con ojos azules.

Shining shield:- Hola mama, hola papa, estaba paseando por los jardines del palacio y decidí traerte esto mama – le da unas flores.

Cadance:- Ahhhh, mi pequeño, gracias – Cadance lo abrasa y le besa la frente.

Shining armor:- Hijo le tienes que dar las flores a las yeguas, no a tu madre – dijo en tono burlón.

Cadance:- ¿enserio creen que somos tan estúpidos como para creer que este dulce angelito pudo hacerles eso?

Shining armor:- Deberían dejar de culparlo.

Sunlight y Skyla:- ¡PERO!

Cadance:- Ni una palabra más, están castigadas y tendrán que limpiar su cuarto.

Shining y Cadance se van enojados.

Shining shield ve a sus hermanas.

Shining shield:- Para que vean con quien se meten.

Skyla: - Maldito potro.

Shining shield: - Ah si, ¡MAMA! ¡MIS HERMANAS SON MALAS CON MIGO!

Shining y Cadance:- ¡CASTIGADAS 5 MESES SIN SALIR!

Ambas miraron a su hermano con rabia.

Shining shield:- Con permiso señoritas.

Se va con una cara de felicidad al derrotar por milésima vez a sus hermanas.

Sunlight:- Este niño es un arma mortal.

Skyla:- ¿Por qué nos trata así?

Sunlight:- A ti porqué lo maquillaste y le pusiste un vestido rosa y luego lo obligaste a ir por la calle así vestido y a mí no tengo idea, creo que le divierte, niño perverso – dijo lo último con odio.

Skyla:- Ahh sí.

Sunlight:- Aun así, no logro entender de dónde saca toda su maquinaria súper avanzada para jodernos siempre.

En la habitación de Shining shield.

Un portal interdimencional se abre y del sale un humano canoso y anciano.

Shining shield:- Hola doc.

Doc:- Holo Shining, te traje más inventos para que los pruebes.

Shining shield:- ¿Cómo esta Marti?

Doc:- Bien, saco a pasear el deliran.

Shining shield:- ¿Un día me lo prestaras?

Doc:- Cuando tengas permiso de conducir.

Shining shield:- Ahhh

Doc:- Bueno te dejo estos inventos para que los pruebes y más vale que no los uses para hacer maldades.

Shining shield:- Claro, no se preocupe, yo nunca aria eso.

Doc:- Bien, nos vemos en 3 meses.

Shining shield:- Adios.

El doc se va.

Shining shield:- Ohh ahora si verán mis hermanas.

Con las princesas.

Skyla:- Quizás tiene un amigo de otra dimensión que le trae todos esos artefactos.

Sunlight:- ¿ves? Por eso fue que repetiste primer grado.

Skyla:- ¡NO REPETI! Me gustaba el salón, es diferente.

Sunlight:- Si como no.

Skyla:- tenemos que vengarnos de ese maldito potro.

Sunlight:- Si, eso ni lo dudes.

Skyla:- ¿y qué hacemos?

Sunlight:- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Skyla:- La última vez que te encargaste yo termine en ropa interior en el acuario.

Sunlight:- Jejejej, si ese día se demostró que las medusas pueden reír a pesar de no tener boca.

Skyla:- Si, si si ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Sunlight:- veras….

Fin del cap 6


	7. Revancha

Capítulo 7.

Revancha.

Sunlight y Skyla habían planificado su venganza contra su hermano Shining shield.

Shining shield caminaba por los pasillos del palacio levitando una caja de jugo, pasa por el cuarto de sus hermanas (ambas compartían habitación) cuando pasa algo lo toma y lo mete a la fuerza en la habitación.

Shining shield:- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo confundido.

Skyla:- Hola hermanito.

Shining shield:- ¿hermanas? ¿que quieren?

Sunlight:- Estamos hartas de tus bromas, es hora de que recibas tu castigo.

Skyla:- Somos las hermanas mayores y debes respetarnos.

Shining shield:- Asi ¿y que me van a hacer?

Ambas sonrrieron.

Sunlight:- Esperábamos que lo preguntaras, hermana.

Skyla:- Un momento – del armario saco una cuerda muy larga.

Sunlight:- ¿Te gusta el salto bonji?

Ambas reían maliciosamente y se acercaban lentamente a su hermano quien retrocedía asustado.

Una hora después.

Shining y Cadance regresaron de su paseo por la ciudad.

Cadance:- Como me encantan nuestros momentos.

Shining armor:- A mí también me…..

Fue interrumpido cuando vio que los bomberos estaban en el palacio y también pudieron ver a Sunlight y Skyla atadas de la cintura a una cuerda que colgaba del balcón del palacio.

Uno de los bomberos se acercó a la pareja.

Bombero:- Altezas.

Pusieron cara de fastidio.

Shining armor:- ¿y ahora que hicieron?

Bombero:- No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero mejor vean al príncipe.

Llega otro bombero que está cargando a Shining shield en su lomo, el mismo tenía un ojo morado y muchos moretones.

Cadance derriba al bombero y toma a su hijo en brazos.

Cadance:- ¡HIJO!

Shining armor:- ¿Qué paso?

Shining shield:- Mami, papi….. mis hermanas querían hacer salto bonji desde el balcón del palacio, quise detenerlas porque era muy peligroso luego me golpearon y me encerraron en un armario.

Ambos:- ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUE?!

Con las princesas.

De cerca se podían ver que tenían moretones y ojos morados.

Skyla:- no consideramos que supiera kung-fu.

Sunlight:- No.

Skyla:- ¿Pero desde cuando lo sabe solo tiene 5 años?

En la habitación de Shining shield.

Podemos ver una foto con Shining shield vestido con un uniforme de kung-fu con una cinta negra y al lado de la foto un trofeo que dice 1er lugar en el torneo nacional de King-fu equestriano.

Con las dos princesas colgadas.

Sunlight:- Ni idea de donde pudo sacar tales habilidades.

30 Minutos más tarde.

-¡ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE LOCAS! – Gritaban Shining armor y Cadance a sus dos hijas mayores.

Sunlight:- Bueno en realidad lo que paso fue….

Shining armor:- ¡Cierren la boca las dos!

Cadance:- Solo miren lo que le hicieron a su hermanito – dijo cargando a su hijo menor. El cual tenía un venda en la cabeza.

Shining shield:- Veo borroso.

Cadance:-Tranquilo mi niño.

Skyla:- ¡ESTA FINGIENDO!

Sunlight:- ¡CIERTO!

Shining armor:- ¡Ya es el colmo! ¡Las dos se van para su habitación y no salen de ahí en un año!

Cadance:- No saldrán de su habitación, sin excepciones.

Skyla puso cara de ilusión.

Shining armor:- Salgo la escuela.

La cara de ilusión de Skyla se borró.

Cadance:- Ahora váyanse.

Ambas se retiraron de la sala.

Shining shield:- ¿Por qué son malas con migo?

Cadance lo abrazo más fuerte.

Cadance:- Solo te tienen envidia.

Shining armor:- ¿Quién quiere ir a tomar un helado?

Shining shield: - ¿de Banana Split?

Shining armor:- El que quieras hijo.

Cadance:- Y todo el que quieras, te lo ganaste por cuidar a tus hermanas, a pesar de que ellas te trataron muy mal después.

Shining shield:- Gracias – Los tres se abrazan.

Fin del cap 7.

**Sé que el capítulo fue corto pero estoy falto de inspiración para este fic, no es fácil pensar los chistes. **


End file.
